The Second Night
by TheSpecters
Summary: Donna tells Harvey to finish up closing Roberts clients expecting a night without him.


_**A/N – **__As much as I enjoyed season 9 there was a lot left to imagination, so here's a little snippet of what I feel like would have happened at the end of 901. I hope you enjoy it. I may have a few more up my sleeve for other missing scenes. If anyone would like to leave me a prompt, I'll try my best to capture the moments. _

Donna lay in the darkness of her room, curtains closing the city that never sleeps out of her apartment. Her mind going back to the events of the night before and this morning, how Harvey has been so open and emotionally ready. Letting Louis in this morning without a care in the world, obviously it came as a shock to them when Louis didn't mean 'banging it out all night' in the terms of them between the sheets. But Harvey would have admitted it if implied and that's all she needed to know that he was all in.

Donna smiles as she rolls over onto her side facing the empty space next to her; pulling his pillow towards her as to hug it and take in his scent. A dull ache was forming between her legs, wishing he had come home with her earlier that night, but having to spend it alone instead. She should be more remorseful, her actions caused Roberts resignation which has put Harvey and Samantha in the position to fight for his clients tonight. Yet, she couldn't be happier. She felt guilty for being so happy at such a time, recalling her earlier conversation with Rachel. While the brunette is elated for them, she can't quite get her head around why her father took the fall for Harvey when the law meant an awful lot to him. She needs time, Donna convinced herself, and it wasn't going to stop her from being happy that Harvey finally came knocking on her door for more than just advice.

Her thoughts of waking up to find Harvey watching her sleep this morning, a drastic contrast to the other time are interrupted by a knock at her door. She instantly recognises that knock. Over the years Harvey has been at her door only a handful of times but she remembers every time, from their one night of passion before she joined Person Hardman to the time, she had to convince him that he was too important to her for him to take the fall during Mike's trial.

As she quickly gets out of bed noticing it was nearly 1am, pulls her silk robe over her (Harvey's) undershirt from last night, she pads towards the door, opening it to find Harvey looking tired and defeated.

"Long day huh? Thought you weren't coming over tonight mister." She moves out of the way to let him in. Instead of coming in so she could close the door behind them, he pulls her into a hug sighing as she wraps her arms around his lower back.

"Missed me that much?" Harvey just nods and buries his face into her neck placing a soft kiss at her nape.

"The thought of sleeping without you just didn't sound appealing, so I took a cab, hope that's okay."

"You didn't seem to have a problem for the last thirteen years." Donna retorts back shifting them slightly so she could shut the door behind them as Harvey clinged onto her like a baby monkey.

"Twelve and half and I was an idiot." Harvey shifts in their embrace to look into her eyes, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips.

"Hi." He beams at her, smoothing her hair, putting a stray lock behind her ear.

"Hi back." She leans in to kiss him. She's never getting over the fact that she can now kiss him so freely whenever she wanted.

He deeps the kiss, his hands roaming from her lower back to her butt giving it a squeeze making her giggle at his antics. He's interrupted by his own stomach growling, reminding him that he hasn't had any dinner.

"Samantha not take you out on a date tonight." She jokes taking his hand and pulling him into her kitchen.

"No, we have a plan though which we have put into motion and we are going after Kaldor and Rand's clients. She's still pissed with me so no, she made me starve." He explains as he goes to sit on the kitchen bar stool watching as her hips sway over to the take out bag that was near the microwave.

"I knew you wouldn't have had anything to eat so I ordered your favourite from that shitty thai place you love."

He smiles and shakes his head watching her at work, thinking about all the times he's used that line on her as they stayed late at the office working on case after case.

She places his beef pad thai down and sits on the stool next to him, watching as he starts inhaling his food like he hasn't eaten all week.

"So I've been thinking…. I know Louis didn't pick up on it this morning and I know I said I want to keep it between us for now but with Mike and Rachel knowing I don't think its fair on Louis to be out of the loop. The rest can wait but I want us to tell Louis." She looks up at him as he takes her hand in his.

"We can tell him tomorrow? Before we head into the firm? That will give him a chance to think about if he needs a day." Harvey jokes.

"So your okay with telling him?" Donna asks nervously, she knew she was the one to ask they keep it quite but she was expecting him to run at the thought of telling people about them.

"I want to shout it from the roof top of our building if you'd let me, put an announcement in the newspaper. I'm home, and I want anyone who will listen, know that despite my inabilities to man up Donna Paulsen still choose me."

"You're an idiot." She smacks his arm and he pulls it back rubbing the part she just hit pretending he was in pain.

Harvey got up with his now empty plate, heading towards the sink clearing away the take out and washing his plate.

"Mike called me back." Harvey said as he continued washing up.

"Rachel called me back too and well Mike was there so I spoke to the puppy as well." Not liking to much distance between them after a day of being apart since they stepped off the elevator, she rounds the island and hugs him from behind as he closes the tap and wipes his hands.

"I hope he didn't give you any abuse, just say the word and I'll fly over to Seattle and kick his ass."

"I don't need you fighting for my honour batman, I can put him in his place."

"So, what did they say?" Harvey turns around at the sink to take Donna into his arms looking down at her patiently.

"What did Mike say to you?" She answers his question with a question making him shake his head at her.

"You probably already know, but he told me that he's happy I finally got my head out of my ass and saw what was right in front of me and that if I hurt you, he doesn't care if I'm his best friend he's going to kill me. He also told me about how when he first started, he thought we were married but as it was controversial situation with you being my secretary, we didn't wear rings or make it obvious in the office." He chuckles recalling his earlier conversation with Mike. After Mikes little revelation about when he first joined the firm it planted a seed in Harvey's brain, which lead to his jeweller being contacted and an appointment being set up for them to design the prefect ring.

"Funny, he told me that you better not waste any time putting a ring on my finger, to which I replied we've been married thirteen years I want a divorce."

"Well I'm not signing Mrs Specter." He holds his hands up grinning at her.

She smacks his chest as she continues. "I shouldn't really be telling you, but Rachel asked for details and I said a lady never tells. But they are both very happy for us and they can't wait to go on a double date with us."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't tell them I'm the best you've ever had." He kisses her temple as she tries to push him away, he hugs her tighter.

"I have been thinking."

"Careful Mr Specter, I don't want that brain of yours to explode all over my nice clean kitchen." His arms pull her in tighter.

"Your hilarious, I was thinking that maybe as soon as we lock as many of Roberts clients down as we can, we head out to see them? Maybe take a long weekend, fly out, have some us time and plan some weekend activities with them and some of those double dates?"

"The real reason I called Rachel was to apologise for everything that has happened with Robert. She says she's really happy for us but she still needs time to understand her father's decision to save you. So, we might have to take a rain check. I know Rachel will understand once Robert has spoken to her and the dust has settled."

"I get that, I still don't quite understand why he would take the fall like that for me of all people. But I still want to take you away, if you'll let me." He looks at her with puppy eyes.

"Harvey Specter wants to take a long weekend to go away. Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." She beams up at him, kissing the side of his mouth.

"Hear me out, if Seattle isn't on the cards for a few months. Maybe we can take a trip to the Hamptons? I could ask Louis if we can have his house for the weekend and maybe while we are there, we could look for something of our own, you know to take long weekends away to. Just a suggestion." He shrugs looking into her eyes trying to read her.

"I'd love that, but we don't have to ask Louis. He keeps going on and on about how him and Sheila convinced their child up there, and with the things they are into I don't want to discover anything nasty." She makes a face at him.

"Fine, now I know how much you like to organise things so, will you let me plan this. I want to do something nice for my woman." He wanted to say wife, to play along with his earlier admission but he wants to have that ring ready and propose to her as soon as possible, the fact she didn't even flinch when he called her Mrs Specter gives him all the confidence he needs to get down on one knee and tell her how much she means to him, make an honest woman out of her.

"Only if you take this woman to bed right now." She purrs in his ear before letting her silk robe open to give him a view of her nipples straining against his undershirt before pulling it up slightly at the hem to show him that she was indeed wearing no panties all this time.

He indeed took his woman to bed that night, silently promising to himself to never spend another night without her.

_Fin _


End file.
